The invention relates to a holder for attaching an object to a smooth pane.
Holders of this kind, which serve to attach accessories to the panes of an aquarium, are obtainable on the market. They comprise a mounting plate which is provided with mechanical fastening means to which an appliance can be attached, for example by hooking in or screwing on. For its part, the base plate carries a plurality of permanent magnets which cooperate with a holding plate which is manufactured from magnetically conducting material and is fitted on the outside of the glass pane.
In this way, the mounting plate and holding plate are pressed, by magnetic forces, against the mutually opposed surfaces of the glass pane. As a result of a frictional-contact connection between the cooperating surfaces of the mounting plate and glass pane, and the glass pane and holding plate, the holder is then seated firmly on the glass pane of the aquarium, even under the effect of the weight of the load which is being carried.
In the known magnet-holders, however, firm seating of this kind is often achieved only if the pane of the aquarium is clean and the parts of the holder are placed on said pane when the latter is dry.
For some applications, it would be advantageous if it were possible to put a magnet-holder of this kind on the pane even when the latter is dirty or when water is present, it being necessary to also guarantee non-displaceable seating of the holder on the pane.